<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>愛情是你 by hanjeje097</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799640">愛情是你</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanjeje097/pseuds/hanjeje097'>hanjeje097</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TAETEE, เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons The Series (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:28:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanjeje097/pseuds/hanjeje097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>－愛情是一段與你共同經歷的青春－</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>愛情是你</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beam心裡一直有一個秘密，他想也許就是詩裡面說的白月光還是硃砂痣；或是歌詞裡說的有些人說不清哪裡好，但就是誰都替代不了；他偶爾會夢到他的高中同學，Forth，那個他高中暗戀三年的同學。</p>
<p>夢裡面通常都很無趣，大部分都會是兩人小情侶般的相處模式，牽著手逛街、吃完晚餐之後看電影，或就簡單的兩人各做各的事，但呼吸著同樣的空氣。</p>
<p>都是一些，Beam從來沒有跟Forth一起做過的事。</p>
<p>是的，Beam暗戀了三年，再用三年學會放棄，卻發現就算再經過三年，現在自己依然偶爾會想起他，那個皮膚黝黑的男孩，想起他汗濕的手心，想起他彎起的嘴角，想起他晶亮的雙眼，想起自己曾經對他心動的每一瞬間。</p>
<p>Beam有時候會在閒暇時偷偷搜尋Forth的臉書帳號，看看他上次更新是什麼時候，或是在哪裡跟誰打了卡。可惜Forth不愛更新動態，Beam可能開三次才看到一次Forth更新。</p>
<p>難道，全部都設為僅好友可見嗎？Beam皺了皺眉頭，關上手機，反正我就是不敢加他好友啊哼，自暴自棄想著的Beam又繼續整理手邊的病例資料。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>醫學院畢業之後Beam進入了大學當地的學校任職，表現一直普普通通。以前在國高中時成績總是前幾名，但考入醫學院之後，誰不是學霸？在這樣充滿菁英的環境裡，Beam開始平凡了起來。</p>
<p>平凡的念完醫學院，不是榜首但也不吊車尾；平凡的進入學校附近的醫院，因為實習成績好的總想往都市去，成績不好的也進不來；Beam想，也許他終將平凡地庸庸碌碌過完這輩子。</p>
<p>偏鄉診所的老醫師退休了，於是地方來了公文要求醫院調派一名醫師過去，說是偏鄉但也不是什麼杳無人煙的地方，離這間市區醫院車程不過一小時，儘管可以下山，但老醫師大部分都直接住在診所裡。</p>
<p>聽聞這情形後，年紀大醫師的說要顧家庭；像Beam一樣的年輕醫師說在山裡待不住，最後這差事兜兜轉轉落到了Beam身上，因為Beam總是笑笑的攬下這些苦差事。</p>
<p>「其實那邊環境清幽風景好，休假固定事又少，真的是不錯的工作啊。」Beam斜睨了一下手搭在自己肩上說風涼話的好友Kit。</p>
<p>「這麼好你怎麼不去。」</p>
<p>「我…我去了…Ming怎麼辦」Kit紅了臉支支吾吾的說，他總是牽掛自己的小男友。</p>
<p>「知道你們分不開，但秀恩愛請注意場合。」Beam指了指在科室門口張望的身影，這麼準時來接人下班的除了Ming還有誰？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>現在想想來偏鄉診所好像真的不錯，Beam這樣想，他已經來了一個禮拜了，表訂朝九晚五，每週日休息，一個月的最後一個禮拜他也休息，會有其他醫生來輪值。好像提前過上了退休生活。Beam坐在診療室內百般無聊的想著。</p>
<p>畢竟小病小痛處理得快，什麼危及生命的他在這邊也救不了，還不是簡單處理後就找車送下山了，表定看診時間根本沒人在乎，大半夜頭痛腦熱也是來拍門；午後時分沒事他也可以偷閒睡午覺，其實真的滿悠哉的。</p>
<p>聽著蟲鳴鳥叫，微風徐徐，Beam眼皮漸漸重了起來，他打了一個呵欠，揉了揉臉提提神，手上的病例資料也差不多整理完了，進入蹺腳等看診時間結束模式，他又打開手機，滑著Facebook、IG看看朋友們的近況。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「欸你心情不好哦？」</p>
<p>下課時間正拄著下巴發呆的Beam突然被這樣問，「誰？」他還來不及看清楚問問題的人是誰，嘴巴就先丟出問句。</p>
<p>「你啊，心情不好哦？」Beam這才反應過來是自己的同學，但好像是…開學之後還沒說過幾次話的普通同學Forth。</p>
<p>Beam摸摸鼻子，迅速的轉了轉腦筋思考自己跟眼前這個高個子同學有這麼熟嗎？斟酌了一下字句後揀了個不痛不癢的答案，「沒有，我在發呆。」</p>
<p>「？？？？皺著眉頭發呆？好吧，這別人給我的，送你吃。」Forth狐疑的塞了一塊巧克力到Beam手上，不待他反應過來就揚長而去。</p>
<p>我…只是……</p>
<p>Beam皺了皺鼻子拆開包裝，巧克力甜膩的味道一瞬間充滿口中。他不好意思說，自己喜歡的偶像第一次要來這城市參加活動，但宣布得太晚，門票早已被搶購一空。他只是在煩惱要怎麼入手門票。</p>
<p>其實Beam一直喜歡一個偶像團體，但他從來沒告訴過別人，所以追星狗的煩惱他也從來沒跟誰傾訴過。只是他沒想到自己的一點小情緒竟然會被發現，對象還是他覺得不太熟的同學。</p>
<p>好像…是個好人呢。Beam暗自在心中給Forth貼上了標籤。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>接下來的日子裡，Beam的目光忍不住開始追逐著那個皮膚黝黑的男孩。Forth身邊總是有很多人，好像跟誰都是朋友跟誰都可以聊上兩句；成績普通但是跑得很快，運動會參加了好幾個項目；擅長的科目是史地類、苦手的科目是英數。Beam想，問我啊問我問我，英文數學我都會啊，但Forth從來沒找過自己討論功課。</p>
<p>一次考試完，又是換座位的節奏，Beam總是跟班上幾個成績好的學生坐在附近，但這次，坐到他身邊的竟然是Forth，他忍不住捏緊了手上的筆。</p>
<p>「嗨，以後多多指教啊^_^。」Beam深呼吸幾次過後終於鼓起勇氣跟新的鄰桌打招呼，並露出他自認最友好的笑容。</p>
<p>「嗨。」</p>
<p>好冷淡的回應，Beam心想，忍不住扁了扁嘴，手上抄筆記的力道也重了幾分。哼你了不起，讓你不理我。Beam筆尖戳著課本上插圖的人像，好像多戳幾下的話Forth也會痛一樣。</p>
<p>接下來的幾個禮拜，Beam根本就開始著手編寫Forth Jaruraphum觀察誌，Forth寫考卷遇到不會的題目的時候會咬筆桿；運動完之後喜歡喝酸的飲料；笑得很開心的時候會露出一點牙齦。</p>
<p>他也知道Forth喜歡吃哪個牌子的餅乾，會特地去買之後再裝作若無其事的請他吃，看到Forth吃東西時露出的笑容，他覺得自己心裡也滿漲著酸甜的幸福。</p>
<p>明明附近坐了好幾個學霸，但Beam總是會留一兩個問題在下課的時候問Forth，他無比珍惜著這短短的跟Forth講話的時間，他知道這樣的暗戀不會有結果，因為自己不夠勇敢，因為他害怕一旦說出來連朋友都做不成，所以這些事情一直都埋藏在Beam心裡。</p>
<p>Forth喜歡晴天，喜歡曬太陽，喜歡小狗，喜歡騎腳踏車，喜歡吃學校後門那間麵攤，喜歡睏的時候洗臉提神，還有……不喜歡Beam。</p>
<p>好吧這麼說可能有點語意上的不精準，Forth沒有喜歡Beam。</p>
<p>其實Beam也覺得自己想太多了，老實說他跟Forth根本沒什麼交集嘛，這大半年的一直都是自己偷偷注意他，一點實質性的接觸都沒有，怎麼可能…怎麼可能Forth會喜歡自己呢？Beam嘆了口氣，趴下身繼續寫著一個高中生永遠寫不完的功課。</p>
<p>看來做人還是腳踏實地好，努力就有回報的事情看來只有讀書而已了，把男人這種事，一點收穫都沒有！還不如當個追星狗！偶像至少還會對他笑。</p>
<p>Beam看著行事曆上滿滿的考試日程，倒數著自己還能夠跟Forth當鄰桌多久，只剩兩個禮拜了啊，他喪氣的數著。</p>
<p>於是Beam又開了偶像的音樂來聽，他想，至少在他心裡一直覺得偶像是讓他開始注意Forth的機緣。</p>
<p>"So I cannot forget sour season we've lived in…"</p>
<p>主唱清亮的嗓音縈繞在Beam耳邊，他又不禁出神想到了Forth在田徑場上揮汗奔跑的背影，這樣一顆耀眼的太陽，也許永遠不會滾入自己懷中。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'好啊，我這週末有空。'Beam躺在床上又忍不住掏出手機看著與Forth的對話紀錄。</p>
<p>他正在幫一個爺爺處理完割草不小心弄到的傷口，因為傷口沾了一點泥沙所以他仔細的清理了很久，包紮好之後他細心的跟爺爺講要怎麼照顧傷口。</p>
<p>「總之每天都要來換藥啊，知道嗎？」Beam包好口服藥遞給爺爺，再一路扶著他走到診所門口。</p>
<p>「好好…知道了…」爺爺的身影緩緩移動著，直到看不見他的背影之後Beam才走進診所。</p>
<p>回到診療桌前收拾好剛剛使用完的醫療用品，他滑開手機，"Forth Jaruraphum傳送了一則交友邀請給你"。</p>
<p>Beam側著頭思考了一下，放下手機；開始清點藥品庫存，又整理一次了自己小小的診療桌，擦了藥品櫃掃了地；他再次滑開了手機，"Forth Jaruraphum傳送了一則交友邀請給你"。</p>
<p>嗯，看來不是幻覺。Beam再三確認過這條消息之後，緩緩的按下了確認。他鼓起勇氣發出了第一條消息給Forth。</p>
<p>'嗨'</p>
<p>'嗨^_^'</p>
<p>直到臨睡前，Beam這才反應過來自己今晚做了什麼，啊啊啊啊啊太害羞了吧，他抱著被子在床上瘋狂扭動，我竟然約了六、七年不見的高中同學見面啊啊啊啊啊，還不是普通的高中同學是Forth是自己以前暗戀的Forth啊啊啊啊！</p>
<p>Beam Baramee狀態：激動中。</p>
<p>其實高中的時光Beam已經漸漸記不太起來，記得參加了籃球社團打過很多比賽，記得跟Pha還有Kit看過很多漂亮的小姐姐，記得無數個準備考試而熬夜的日子；最記得，他自己多喜歡Forth，也記得，自己就算到了畢業的那一天也什麼都沒說。</p>
<p>那些年錯過的大雨，那些年錯過的愛情，這世界點點滴滴全部都是你，Beam想，也許這是上天再給自己一次機會。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>週六那天兩人吃完午飯之後Beam給Forth給找了個小地陪，是住在附近村落的孩子，孩子們愛玩，常在山上跑來跑去弄得滿身傷，都是找Beam處理的，一來二往Beam跟附近的孩子們都混熟了。</p>
<p>「Beam醫生我來啦！」男孩一進門就大呼小叫的，Beam馬上從後面客廳出來，「Krist你來啦，吃過飯了嗎？」Beam走上前把一杯奶茶遞給他，他轉過身介紹兩人。</p>
<p>「Forth這是Krist，住附近的孩子，下午讓他帶你出去玩吧；Krist這是我朋友Forth，他第一次來這裡，你別帶他去危險的地方啊。」</p>
<p>「Beam醫生你這是什麼話嘛，我哪裡會去危險的地方？？既然是你朋友你自己帶他出去玩嘛，你叫我來我還以為要教我寫作業呢，再不寫老師都要跟我媽說了。」Krist喝著飲料鼓著臉頰像隻小松鼠一樣，眼神在Beam跟Forth之間掃來掃去，覺得自己好像打擾了什麼。</p>
<p>「我還要看診你忘了嗎，幫Beam醫生招待一下朋友嘛，功課晚上我教你寫吧？」Beam這才看到Krist手上的作業本們，略帶歉意的跟他說。</p>
<p>「不然我下午教他寫功課吧？國小數學我還是有自信的。」一直站在一旁的Forth這才說了話。</p>
<p>「啊？可是你難得來一次…」</p>
<p>「沒關係，以後還有很多機會。」</p>
<p>「呃…」</p>
<p>「好啦好啦就這樣決定了！」正當Beam還在左右為難的時候，Krist直接自來熟的一左一右拉著兩人的手往裡面客廳走去。</p>
<p>「哇還是不是朋友啊Beam醫生，買了炸雞不說！」Krist進了客廳看清楚桌上兩人的午餐之後又大呼小叫了起來，Forth看著男孩激動的表現不禁笑了起來。</p>
<p>「哎哎，冷靜一點好嗎，我本來想說如果你當個小地陪的話就分你吃的，現在嘛…我自己吃完好啦。」Beam也被孩子純真的模樣逗笑了，忍不住跟他開起玩笑。</p>
<p>「啊啊太過分啦我也要吃嘛Beam醫生。」</p>
<p>結果一個下午就在Beam在前面診療室看診 + Forth跟Krist在後面客廳補習中度過。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「Krist功課寫好了嗎？」Beam結束了看診，邊走進客廳邊問著。</p>
<p>「噓…他睡著了。」Forth食指比在唇邊輕聲說著，另一隻手則指了指還握著筆就趴在功課上睡著的孩子。</p>
<p>「睡著了？」</p>
<p>「是啊，我上個廁所回來就這樣了。」</p>
<p>Beam探頭看了看Krist的功課，覺得應該是差不多要完成了心想不如讓他多睡一下，於是從房間拿了一條毯子出來披在他身上。</p>
<p>「晚餐吃咖哩可以嗎？」Beam從小冰箱拿了一鍋咖哩出來詢問Forth的意見，他不好意思說他這鍋已經吃三天了。</p>
<p>「都好。」原本Beam還擔心Forth會不習慣他平常在山上吃得隨便，Forth倒是隨和，沒表示什麼意見。</p>
<p>「那我煮個飯，很快就可以吃了啊。」Beam從櫃子拿出電鍋，洗了米之後就將電鍋插頭插在電視旁按下了開關。</p>
<p>「你平常都吃得很簡單嗎？」Forth探頭看了看他在客廳另一個角落動作。</p>
<p>「是啊，其實以前的醫生留給我很多東西，冰箱啊電鍋啊都是他的，我自己買了一個卡式爐煮東西，自己吃而已我不是太會搗鼓這些有的沒的。」Beam說。</p>
<p>「你女朋友平常不來嗎？」</p>
<p>「嗯？我…我沒有女朋友啊。」Beam聽到這問句，尷尬的搔了搔頭，「再說了山上什麼都沒有怎麼好意思找誰來。」</p>
<p>Forth聽到這句話笑了出來。</p>
<p>「啊我…我不是那個意思啦…哎呀…」Beam不太確定Forth的笑代表什麼，難道他以為我故意找他來山上受苦受難嗎？天地可鑑啊我不是這個意思他不會是誤會了吧？！Beam覺得Forth可能誤會了，急忙想要解釋，但又不知道該怎麼說。</p>
<p>「你找我來我很開心。」Forth伸手過來握住了Beam忙著否認而揮舞的手。</p>
<p>他握我手手手手哎，Beam一瞬間懞了，手掌感受到的熱度似乎漸漸傳到Beam的臉上，他感覺似乎自己臉紅了，眼睛也不知道該看哪好而不停轉動。</p>
<p>'啪' 電鍋彈起來的聲響打破了兩人之間流轉的曖昧氣氛，Beam一秒跳了起來，「飯…飯好了…我們…我們該吃飯了！」他掙脫了Forth的手，連忙拿出碗筷來。</p>
<p>「Krist…Krist……起來了，你要跟我們一起吃飯嗎？」Beam擺好碗筷之後搖了搖還趴睡著的男孩。</p>
<p>「嗯？…吃飯嗎？…」男孩睡眼惺忪的揉了揉眼睛，還反應不過來現在自己在哪裡。</p>
<p>'叩叩叩'</p>
<p>「Beam醫生！Krist還在你這嗎？他媽要我來接他回家啦。」前面診療室傳來敲門聲，跟著傳進來的又是另一個男孩的聲音。</p>
<p>「啊，應該是Singto來接你了，你快收拾東西跟他回去，免得他又要說我拐跑你了。」Beam聽著這聲音，料想一定是Krist的鄰居哥哥來接他了，手腳迅速的幫Krist收拾了桌上的功課送他出門。</p>
<p>「你們兩個回去要小心點啊。」Beam遞給站在門口的Singto所有Krist的東西，他也習以為常的全接了過去，然後用另一隻空著的手牽過還在揉眼睛的Krist，「Beam醫生再見。」兩個男孩齊聲道別。</p>
<p>Beam又關上了診療室的門，他走進客廳前才又想起來，完蛋，又只剩他跟Forth兩個人，我覺得我小心臟有點受不住啊。Beam忍不住按了按胸口。</p>
<p>「他們回去了？那我們吃飯吧。」Forth神色自然的說著，遞了裝好飯的碗給Beam。</p>
<p>「嗯…謝謝…」Beam坐了下來接過飯，他一邊扒飯一邊偷看Forth，看他沒對剛剛的事情有什麼反應，可能只是自己想太多了吧，難道這就是傳說中的君子坦蕩蕩，小人長戚戚嗎，Beam有點心虛的想。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「抱歉，跟我擠一晚上吧？」晚飯過後兩人都迅速洗漱完了，Beam站在床邊拿著剛從櫃子拿出來的備用寢具說，「除非你想睡外面那張病床。」</p>
<p>Forth聽到後面這句話，驚訝的睜大了雙眼，搶過Beam手上的枕頭棉被一秒躺上床，「跟你擠跟你擠。」</p>
<p>Beam的床其實是一張加大單人床，平常一個人睡倒也舒服，但多了一個人……關上燈後Beam偷偷看向躺在自己旁邊的Forth，眼睛已經漸漸習慣黑暗的他，已經能夠靠著透進來的路燈看清Forth的輪廓，Beam企圖放輕自己的呼吸，怕吵到身邊的人入睡。</p>
<p>今晚有些悶熱，因為床不夠大的關係兩人的手臂無可厚非的貼著對方，怕熱的Beam覺得自己好像出了點汗，他悄悄往後縮了點，怕自己弄到Forth不舒服。</p>
<p>「擠到你了嗎？」Forth似乎是察覺到他的動作，轉過身來面對著Beam，雙眼在黑暗中像是會發光。</p>
<p>「不是，我…我流汗了，怕用到你…」Beam有點慌張的解釋，自己因為第一次這麼靠近Forth已經很緊張了，天氣又熱，讓他不由自主身上沁著一層薄汗。</p>
<p>Forth的輕笑聲在黑暗中特別清晰的傳入了Beam的耳裡，「沒事，快睡吧。」Forth從被子中伸出手揉了下Beam蓬鬆的頭髮。</p>
<p>Beam想，幸虧沒開燈，不然他不知道要怎麼解釋自己一瞬間漲紅的臉是怎麼回事。「晚安。」Beam輕輕的說，也不知道Forth有沒有聽見，他又踢了兩下被子，覺得涼了才緩緩睡去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>兩人並肩坐在下山的公車上時，Beam忍不住又想起早上的情景。</p>
<p>他從睡夢中醒來，一睜開眼映入眼簾的是一片肉色，Beam眨了眨眼睛，努力轉動腦袋思考這是什麼情況，再加上腰間一股不屬於自己的熱源，他依稀記得Forth昨晚穿著一條睡褲就上床了。</p>
<p>那原來眼前的是是Forth的胸膛啊……赫！！！！Forth的胸！！！！Beam整個人差點從床上跳起來，但似乎被自己動靜吵醒的Forth哼哼兩聲之後，又把手環得更緊了，Beam整個人害臊得急出了汗。</p>
<p>好不容易從Forth懷裡出來，Beam已經羞得走路都同手同腳，還差點被浴室的門檻絆到，他只暗暗希望Forth不會發現自己這種窘樣。</p>
<p>可惡，形象都沒有了。Beam咬著吸管恨恨的喝著Forth買給自己的牛奶。</p>
<p>Beam看著窗上倒映著模糊的Forth，他想起高中時運動會比賽，怕熱的自己總是翹掉這類活動，待在教室裡做自己的事，但他總是會特別留意Forth的比賽項目，好在他比賽的時候走到窗邊去看。</p>
<p>教室離操場有些距離，但Beam總是能從賽道上一整排學生之中看到Forth，他目光也總是跟隨著那個矯捷的身影到比賽結束，然後再看到……班上幾個喜歡Forth的女生過去遞水遞毛巾。</p>
<p>看到這裡Beam就會一秒轉頭回到位置上做自己的事情，因為他克制不住自己酸苦的情緒，因為他沒有資格像那些女生一樣坦然的跟Forth那樣噓寒問暖，他只能，當Forth的普通同學。</p>
<p>但現在這個曾經的普通同學就坐在自己身邊，悄悄伸過手握住自己，Beam內心小小竊喜了起來。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>到了市區之後Beam迅速的到醫院辦完休假手續準備回家，他先讓Forth去找自己的車。</p>
<p>離開醫院之後，他遠遠的就看到Forth坐在自己車上，車窗大開，Forth手靠在車窗上拄著頭，Beam這瞬間突然覺得眼眶發熱，他想，這個坐在車裡的男人，也許真的有機會屬於自己。他忍不住伸手抹掉眼角快跌落的淚滴。</p>
<p>「等很久了嗎？先吃午餐吧，附近有間店不錯。」Beam坐到副駕駛座扣好安全帶，指引著不熟路況的Forth。</p>
<p>餐廳不遠，只是開在巷弄中，熟門熟路的Beam遠遠的就叫Forth停車，再慢慢走過去。</p>
<p>「小心！」Forth突然拉住了Beam。</p>
<p>Beam沒有注意到突然從轉角駛出的車，稍微落後的Forth卻注意到了，他伸手拉住Beam的手肘，以免他被撞到。</p>
<p>「謝謝你啊。」Beam尷尬的搔搔鼻頭，因為自己的確常常走路不看路。</p>
<p>「你走裡面吧。」Forth走到了自己身邊，把Beam護在了內側，這種舉動平常都是Beam對其他女生做，第一次當做被保護的對象，Beam覺得自己整顆心都不好了，這個男友力max啊完全被擊中！</p>
<p>到了餐廳以後Beam一點遲疑都沒有，唰唰唰畫完菜單之後遞給Forth，鮭魚壽司炙燒鮭魚壽司鮭魚生魚片鮭魚親子丼，這個點餐偏好似乎逗笑了Forth，「你喜好還真明顯。」</p>
<p>「我這個人專情怎麼樣！」Beam回嘴。</p>
<p>Forth看了看菜單也迅速劃記好，起身交給店員的時候輕飄飄落下一句，「專情好啊，對我專情更好。」</p>
<p>「咳！…咳嗯…」Beam聽到這句話之後就被剛入口的茶水嗆到，上大學之後是修了什麼撩漢課程嗎怎麼回事？！</p>
<p>Beam慌張的抽起紙巾擦乾淨他弄髒的桌面，等到Forth再走回來的時候，他又裝作沒事一樣天南地北的扯著話題聊天。</p>
<p>因為回家的車程也要好幾個小時，如果想在天黑前到家的話，午餐可不能耽誤太久，對於這點兩人都有默契，於是都以較快的速度用餐，很快的就準備開車回去了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一路上Beam悶不吭聲，Forth也不說話，只跟著導航開車，謎樣的沈默在空氣中蔓延，Beam只好翻出前座置物櫃的CD，放進車上的播放器聽了起來。</p>
<p>'Tonight I wanna hear you say yes…'</p>
<p>'Oh baby touch the sky…'</p>
<p>Beam眺望著窗外的大海，波光粼粼，原本還糾結著身邊的人的小情緒也漸漸消散，開始跟著音樂哼唱幾句。</p>
<p>「你還在聽他們的歌？」Forth聽了一陣子之後問。</p>
<p>「當然，我可是喜歡他們十幾年了。」Beam得意洋洋的說著。「咦？不過你怎麼知道我喜歡這個團體？」Beam有點疑惑自己什麼時候跟他說過嗎？</p>
<p>「呃…沒有啦我隨便問問…」聽到這句話的Beam疑惑的歪著頭看了一會兒Forth，看不出個所以然，於是又轉頭不說話了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>其實Beam看上去輕鬆，但他腦海裡都在想這兩天發生的事情，他一直摸不準Forth這些言行舉動到底是開玩笑還是認真的，要是只有自己認真的話不是太糗了嗎？！</p>
<p>明明大學以來也交過幾個女朋友，但交往或分手都是直來直往的，相處一陣子看對眼了就試試看，沒感覺了也是好聚好散的以後還是朋友，說出來可能沒人信，但Beam一直以來沒經歷過這種曖昧不明的時期。</p>
<p>然後他就被Forth的直球丟得暈頭轉向。</p>
<p>Forth說喜歡自己好幾年了，Forth說一直都念著自己，Forth說以前沒告訴自己他的想法真是悔不當初。</p>
<p>悔不當初，這真是對於後悔最深刻的字句了，Beam差點都要落下淚來，於是也坦然的回抱Forth，當做請求交往的回應。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「…嗯…你快點起床啦……」交往之後Beam休一週長假時，會找幾天到Forth家過夜，休假中的Beam與要準時上班的Forth，卻總是淺眠的Beam被鬧鐘吵醒，愛睏的他都會在清醒與昏迷之間用腳踢Forth叫他起床。</p>
<p>Forth這時候總捨不得起床，他最喜歡一個翻身抱住Beam，把頭埋在他的肩窩，再像大型犬撒嬌一樣磨蹭幾下；或湊上來親兩口，把Beam親得七葷八素，親暱夠了才會慢吞吞的起床梳洗。</p>
<p>刷完牙沖完澡之後，如果時間還夠，Forth又會回到房間，整個壓在Beam身上。</p>
<p>「哎喲…做什麼啦……」Beam感受到身上的壓力，努力睜開眼看了一下在自己身上磨蹭的大型犬，嘴巴上說不要不要的身體倒是很誠實的抱住Forth。</p>
<p>「我要出門啦！」踩著時間出門的Forth，總會留下一個kiss goodbye在Beam臉上，再輕輕帶上房門，留下在床上又陷入沈睡的Beam。</p>
<p>休假中的Beam除非安排了跟誰見面，否則就一整天都不出門，甚至除了上廁所都不下床，除了睡覺以外就只抱著電話玩，據他的說法是，不動腦就不會餓。</p>
<p>Forth本來以為Beam中午至少會自己煮個麵來吃吧，但幾次下來，他發現Beam真的不吃午餐，所以只要Beam待在自己家的時候，Forth中午都會風塵僕僕的外帶午餐回來。</p>
<p>通常這時候Beam都已經醒了，但都賴在床上滾來滾去，Forth叫個幾次不起床，後來他都直接攔腰抱起Beam到餐桌前，再笑著看Beam嘟嘟囔囔的吃飯。</p>
<p>「Beam醫生這樣太懶惰了吧。」Forth伸手過來摸了摸自己的頭髮，Beam皺著鼻子揮開在頭上肆虐的手，「就跟你說我肚子不餓不用吃飯嘛，還跑回來，很浪費午休哎…」</p>
<p>「花時間在你身上不是浪費。」</p>
<p>Forth監督完Beam吃飯之後就會再趕回公司上班，Beam這時會跟著他到門口，交換一個淺淺的吻之後送Forth出門。</p>
<p>晚上等Forth下班回來，也許兩人會去餐廳吃飯後再看場電影，也許會去兩人以前的學校散散步消磨時間，也許就在家裡吃過簡單晚餐後兩人各忙各的。</p>
<p>Beam想，別人說情侶只要待在一起，連普通的空氣都會變得不普通起來好像是真的，即便自己只是看著枯燥乏味的醫療論文寫報告，Forth其實也坐在電腦前埋頭工作沒空理自己，但Beam只要一抬頭就看得到他，這樣簡單的幸福讓Beam笑了起來。</p>
<p>「想什麼呢，笑得像傻子一樣。」Forth不知何時坐到了自己身邊，遞了杯水過來。</p>
<p>「什麼傻子！好好說話哦！」Beam皺著臉接過了水小口小口啜飲著。</p>
<p>「Beam作業寫完了嗎？要睡覺了嗎？」Forth倒在Beam的肩頭上詢問，神情帶著掩不住的疲憊。</p>
<p>「好了好了，你先去睡吧我等等就來。」</p>
<p>等Beam梳洗完進到臥室，床上的人已然躺好，怕吵醒Forth，於是Beam放輕動作悄悄躺上床，結果他以為已經入睡的人下一秒就蹭進自己懷中。</p>
<p>Beam伸手抱住Forth，下巴抵著他的頭，鼻間充斥著涼涼的洗髮精香味，他像安撫孩子般一下一下拍著Forth的背，在深夜突然撒起嬌的戀人最可愛了，Beam淺淺的笑起來。</p>
<p>「明天我載你回去吧？」Forth從Beam懷中抬起頭來問。</p>
<p>平常因為身高關係很少從這角度看Forth，抬頭仰望的神情好似祈禱，Beam看著他的眼，想把全世界都給這個男人。</p>
<p>「你載我去搭車吧，山上太遠了。」Forth湊上來親了親Beam，翻身與他並肩躺著。</p>
<p>「不能載你去山上嗎？下次見面要下個月哎…」</p>
<p>Beam伸手握住身邊Forth的手，「乖啦，很快的，快睡吧。」他在黑暗中悄悄又笑了起來，因為他還沒告訴Forth自己快要調職了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>